Hulk 2000
WARNING!! Do not edit this page without asking permission The page was created by the wiki Thank you for reading Hulk is a 2000 American superhero film directed by Ang Lee and produced by Stan Lee and is the first Hulk film in Universal's Hulk series. Description Eric Bana is mutated in a lab as he becomes a green hideous beast that now has to save his girlfriend and fight his father Characters Hulk/Eric Bana human form. David Banner. Feslisa. Maple. Lung Lee. Cops. Tanks. Father Gordon. Monster Dogs. Minor/Background Characters Humans Transcript Part 1 The Lab The movie starts in a science lab where David Banner is testing on DNA with frogs and replacing there DNA with mutated DNA. But as soon he tries the new DNA test,He was distracted by Feslisa walking into the scene Feslisa: Sorry to interrupt you but we need to go. David Banner: Why I'm busy testing Sorry. Feslisa: No david I'm serious. David told Feslisa to zip it as the scene then cuts to one of the frogs inside which appears to be in a DNA room. The scene then cuts back to David as he pointed to the clock and showed the clock that it is half past 3. David Banner: Feslisa it is about half past 3 And at half past 3 I go work everyday to invent my new DNA at this time. Feslisa: But just for today We have to leave the la- But before she could finish her final line,David told to her zip it the 2nd time. Then Feslisa left the room and then it faded to the next scene. Part 2 The new person The new scene is Feslisa walking up and stopping right when she now met a new person. Feslisa: Sorry but Who are you again? Mysterious person: Are you talking to me young lady? Feslisa: Yes and I want to know your name so I can figure out to go to the DNA room. Mysterious person: Okay my name is Eric Bana and what's your's? Feslisa: My name is Feslisa now how do I get to the DNA room to stop david from using the frog DNA. Eric Bana: Hmm? what do you want me to do with that Feslisa. Feslisa: I need him to help me with the nuclear test. Eric Bana agrees with that and the two go back to the DNA room. Feslisa: Here we are. Eric spotted a shortcut and tells Feslisa to go find it Eric Bana: Yeah yeah yeah just right there. Feslisa finds out that it is a memory book about Eric Bana spending his lovely childhood. She gives the book to Eric and Eric reads it out loud Eric reading the book: Dear eric We have all those fun times together but now life has changed since then we moved out,Written by Father Gordon Then the scene shows pictures of his childhood,spending time with his father and mother,and even baking sun cookies for his parents.Which the picture then turns into a video of him baking the sun cookies and giving to his parents. Part 3 The Escape The video ended as a hand folds to a new page saying Mother is gone by father!!! written in red text in a white rusty decaying paper page background. The scene then fades back to Eric Bana's face who is in pure shock and horrified what he has just listened!!! Suddenly... David Banner appears behind the two as they turn to face David who is very angry about them entering without asking his permission. David Banner: FESLISA!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! Eric and Feslisa grabbed the DNA bottle and ran out the room. David appearing in door:You WON'T GET AWAY NEXT TIME YOU HERE ME!!! Eric Bana: That was a close call hey Feslisa. Feslisa: Yeah almost got caught. The scene then focuses on a new character named Maple who was talking to another new character Maple:So lung lee When we first met here I thought we could make money AND BE RICH!!! Maple dragged Lung close to her face. Maple: And we are gonna be rich when we get rid of a mutation,And I know exactly how. Category:Superhero Films Category:Hulk series Category:Marvel and Universal films Category:Films Category:Films directed by Ang Lee Category:Films produced by Stan Lee